Unprescribed Pills
by Undescribable
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy's latest rampage has earned him community service at St. Dymphna's Psychiatric Institution. At first, he thinks it's nothing but a hell hole for mad people, that is, until he meets certain people there that might not be so bad after all.
1. Highway to Hell

** Lalalala **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I_ don't_ own _Degrassi_. If I did Bianca and KC would be together.**

**

* * *

**_I'm on the highway to hell, and I'm going down, all the way, I'm on the highway to hell._

* * *

It was a cold, humid night near Penview Park. The dim lights were the only way to make out if there was still a town nearby, but not for long.

Ten minutes past midnight, a car parked on the outsides of the protected area. It wasn't just any type of car, it was a _hearse_, and with that, Eli Goldsworthy had stepped out of the vehicle, his friends, Owen, Fitz, Bianca and Alli, right behind him.

"Is he here yet?" Alli looked around.

"Not yet." Eli cautioned.

"This better be good, Eli, Drew's party was finally going somewhere." Owen said, one hand around Alli's waist, the other holding a can of beer he had brought from the party.

Eli rolled his eyes, "Trust me, this is gonna be better than that lame ass party," he asserted, putting his arm around Bianca, his girlfriend, to pull her closer.

Fitz was about to protest, when they all saw a figure approaching them. It was a teenager, around Alli's age; he had rectangular framed glasses, curly hair, and was walking towards them. Eli remembered Alli calling the boy "a washed-up Nick Jonas".

Owen was the first to speak. "So, you came, are you ready for what's coming at ya'?" The words came out playfully, but they also had a bit of edge.

"W-what are we going to do?" The boy stuttered.

Eli smirked, "No worries, Wesley, it's nothing _we've _never done before. Fitz, care to do your thing?"

Fitz chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask." He climbed over the fence of the park (which had a very notorious _DO NOT CROSS_ sing) and, with his pocket knife, managed to unlock the gates.

Everyone entered thought Wesley took a few seconds of reassurance to do so.

Eli grabbed the nervous boy by the shoulders and led him to the edge of the park's lake.

"Alright, Wesley, all you have to do is jump from there," he pointed to a platform where a zip line begun its way across the lake, and attraction that had just been added. "And survive, piece of cake, huh?" However, Wesley thought differently.

"B-but how am I suppose to get out? I'm not nearly a v-very good swimmer, and there's always hypothermia, and I might not even make the landing, w-what about that?"

Eli shrugged. "You're a genius, you figure it out."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Maybe it was because his feet were bare, but Wesley was shaking from the cold breeze. He looked down nervously at the deep, dark lake water. He took a long breath and jumped.

Eli smirked as he saw Wesley's figure dropping nearer to the lake's surface. He searched his pants pocket, "Fitz, hold this." Eli gave Fitz the keys to his hearse and finally pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello, Penview Park security?" His smirk grew wider as his friends laughed. They know what he was up to. "Yes, I want to report some trespassing. I think it's a boy, I saw him swimming in the lake about a minute ago when I passed by the street – Uh-hu… I see… yes, thank you." He ended the call and waited.

Wesley's arms swung up and down, finally reaching the surface of the lake, and gasped for breath. He tried to reach the safe grass surrounding the water by attempting to doggy paddle, but a bright light glared his way. He lost focus and felt himself sink.

Bianca squinted towards Wesley. She saw bright headlights and her eyes grew wide. "Uh, guys? We should probably jet. I think security is coming."

"Ha, and miss that little nerd get caught?" Fitz chortled, "No way, let's just hide."

Both Alli and Bianca rolled their eyes at Fitz, but agreed.

They all hid behind the long wall of bushes that seemed to have no end. They observed as someone, possibly a female guard, searched the lake and pulled something from his or her utiliy belt to her mouth and back. He or she then grabbed a flashlight and started to search the whole place.

Everyone tensed.

Alli tried to keep her balance, but her 3 inch heels made it hard for her to crouch. She fell in her butt and automatically let out a yelp.

The flashlight glared trough the bushes.

"Oh no," Alli panted.

"Who's out there?" A voice barked.

"Guys, _let's go_!" Bianca sneered quietly. Everyone got up quickly, but Eli stayed behind.

He knew the guard had a few yards to catch up to him, so he looked past her towards the lake. There two other cards beside the one before, and four people were pulling out something – or _someone_ – out of the lake.

Eli stood still for a minute, wondering what they were pulling. _It can't be him_, he thought grimly. _He said he knew how to swim and –_

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized the now visible female guard was heading his way. He quickly got up and took a run for the gate. He heard the sudden yells from the woman, so he picked up his speed. He yanked the gate's doors open to find an empty street.

His eyes widened in shock. Eli searched the pockets of his pants until realization struck him: he had given Fitz his car keys. They had left without him.

"Fuck!" he whispered as he ran to an end of the street, hoping to find his way through the fog. He jerked his head back, seeing four headlights rushing his way. He sped up without looking in front of him _– bad idea_.

He tripped on street bump and fell on all fours. Before he could focus on the stinging pain running from his knees to his body, bright white lights blinded him.

_Crap_.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Liked it? So horrible you want to puke all over Jenna's earring? Tell me. ;)**

**Oh, and any spelling, grammar or plain old conjugation errors, please tell me. :)**

**-Thank you for reading.**

**XoXo.**


	2. The Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_. If I did, Adam and Clare would be together. 3**

* * *

Eli stood still in a chair at his principal's office, a bored look on his face. This wasn't new to him, considering he always made an appearance at his office at least once a week, but Mr. Simpson certainly looked more outraged than he did on Eli's previous visits.

"This is, is," Simpson searched the most accurate word for Eli's actions. "Unbelievable, Elijah."

Eli cringed at the mention of his last name; he hated being called that. Still, he managed to pull off a relaxed façade. "What's the big deal?"

At this, Mr. Simpson's anger grew. "_What's the big-_" he repeated indignantly "Well, let's see; not only did you trespass private property, but you also tricked a boy into taking the blame for you _and _jumping into a lake in a 5 degree weather."

Eli felt that awkward feeling people do when they argue with someone, just to find out the other person had been right all along. Still, he merely rolled his eyes and replied, "So what's it gonna be, suspension?" He smirked at the thought. Eli considered his suspensions something along the lines of vacation; he didn't care anymore.

"No. I know you well enough, and your punishment will be something you actually dread." Mr. Simpson stated firmly. He reached for his desk files and pulled out a folder that contained at least twenty pages. Eli watched intently as Simpson searched through the papers, stopping midway.

"Ah, here we go, it looks like St. Dymphna's Psychiatric Institution is having trouble finding volunteers. I think… a month will do. Yes, that seems about right. You are to begin on Friday, at four-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean, _psychiatric Institution? _Is that some sort of place for loonies?"

Simpson sighed at this. "Please don't call it that way. Psychiatric Institution is a much better term."

"So you honestly expect me to go work for free at a place with a bunch of crazies?" Eli scoffed. "Forget it, I'll take expulsion."

"Look Elijah," Mr. Simpson started, his face was completely stern. "This is not a school matter. Your little 'accident' occurred on the outside of school property, I am only handling this situation because I don't want one of my students to end up in a Juvenile Hall. School punishments cannot be given."

"So… it's either this or Juvie?" Eli pursed his lips together as his principal nodded. Fitz had once told Eli about Juvenile Halls; they weren't pretty. He sighed before saying bitterly, "At what time do I start?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As soon as Eli walked out of the room, Bianca hurried towards him and her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, her curls blocking his view; the rest of his friends, however, seemed to approach him with caution.

"Oh, baby! Thank goodness, you're okay!" Bianca shrieked gleefully, damaging Eli's hearing system. "Oh, I thought you'd get expelled immediately!" She now started pecking his lips continuously, until Eli managed to get out of her grip.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't thanks to you guys," he sneered, "thanks for ditching me." He added sarcastically.

Everyone suddenly seemed to take an interest in the dirt of the floor or the scratches on the lockers. Everyone but Fitz, he just shrugged and said, "Sorry, man, but you know how it is, 'every man for himself', right?"

Eli just rolled his eyes and made his way to his locker. "Whatever, can I just have my keys back?" He held out his hand.

While Fitz searched for the keys to Eli's hearse, Owen spoke up "So, Eli, what did you get?"

Eli hesitated. "… Actually, the principal let me off the hook," he lied. "He let me off with a warning." While his words sounded nonchalant, he was still a bit worried. How was he going to pull off worling for a month in a loony place without his friends figuring it out?

_Then again, _Eli thought,_ none of them have managed to get an IQ test score_ _higher 95._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

**I'm making this super short because the next chapter will be ALL about Eli's first visit to St. Dymphna's. ;)**

**Any errors, please tell me. :D  
**


End file.
